Encounter on Cruise
by Iewees
Summary: AU-The cruise trip to Hokkaido was supposed to be one that is relaxing. What happens when the red-eyed man won a game of poker to receive a person as part of the winnings? The unfathomable feelings.. Was it simply attraction or something more? -Yaoi-
1. The Bet

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, neither do i own the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Bet<strong>

A trickle of sweat rolled down his temples as the dark brows frowned in concentration. Slowly, the man pushed apart the cards to reveal another queen. The Queen of Hearts.

The man let out a quiet sigh of relief as he felt the heavy atmosphere lightened significantly, a burden suddenly lifted off. All was well. Behind him, a small crowd had gathered to watch the ongoing show.

"Sire?" The flaming hot dealer gestured, enquiring. Even though the woman was nose-bleed sexy in a blouse two size smaller, showcasing her monstrous boobs, Ashura had no eyes for her. His eyes were fixated on the opponent in front of him as he pushed the last pile of his tokens out. It was the final moment. Either he makes it, or he breaks it. His entire inheritance, his only assets was on the line.

Ashura leaned back into his chair, forcing his face to relax as he placed his finger against his cheek, putting on a small smile. That was all it usually took to hint his opponent about his promising cards. With luck, they would redraw from the game and admit loss.

A genuine smile replaced the previous one as he observed the suave raven swiftly pull open his cards. All the etiquette classes and constant reminder he had in his past twenty-eight years had trained him to twist his face to look emotionless, even smug at all times regardless of his internal emotions.

Ashura knew he must have looked cool, even hot to many, on the outside, with his expensive Armani suit and the smug flawless face. However, secretly, he was glad that nobody knew that deep down inside, he was actually shaking in fear.

"I'll follow" That was the last thing Ashura had expected or wanted to hear. He watched in horror as the rich black-haired man swept an entire stack of chips into the centre. One hundred million dollars. No more, no less. The gambling bet had mounted up to that amount in less than half an hour.

Ashura flinched a little, eyeing the mountains of chips piled in the centre of the casino table. Onlookers around them gasped in astonishment at the game's atrocity.

It seemed like an eternity for the next, also the final card to reach him. This was the card that would determine his fate. If the card turned out well, he would win this game and return with twice, no, even more of the money he came with. However, if he were to lose.. He did not even want to think about it.

With slightly trembling fingers, Ashura revealed the last card inch by inch, praying silently that it would be either a queen or a jack to complete the set. It was a queen. He did it! It was a full house he desired.

Just as Ashura thought he had won the game, his red eyed opponent pushed another deck of chips into the gambling table.

The man eyed the new input wearily as he evaluated his chance of winning. There was no way out. If he backed out now, it would mean the end of him. Moreover, the chance winning with his hand was pretty high. What was the probability of his opponent getting a king or ace full house?

"Regrettably, I have no more chips left. However, I was wondering if this would suffice.." Ashura let his words drift off as he signaled with a flick of the fingers, beckoning somebody to come forth.

As though by magic, a pathway opened in the midst of the growing crowd as a slender young woman approached the table from behind the crowd.

For a moment, Kurogane's breath was taken away. He eyed the blonde with interest, absorbing in her unqiue features which made her so alluring. The silky blonde hair, which complemented her soft blue eyes, was tied in a small ponytail at the back of her head. Dressed in a light blue suit, the pale pallid skin seemed to shine with an impossible glamour under the pale yellow light. Beside the big bust dealer, 'beauty' took on a whole new meaning. "What a gem." He could not help but thought.

Upon realising his agape mouth moments later; Kurogane recomposed himself, disgusted at his lack of composure, unwilling to allow the arrogant brat to take joy in his surprise.

"If you do not mind, I would like to follow.."

"I'm sorry Sire, but we do not take people as bets." The big bust dealer interrupted Ashura.

The long haired man raised an eyebrow, staring at the women seemingly amused.

"I don't mind." The raven grunted, casting his eyes slightly towards the female. "She can be part of the bet. The casino did state in the rules that as long as there is consent between the players, everything is negoitable." A series of murmurs swept across the gambling hall as the news of placing a person as bet travelled.

The young girl looked wearily at her master, shaking her head slightly as she pulled his sleeves in attempt to capture his attention. Ashura, on the other hand, was too absorbed in settling the deal with the dealer to notice her desperate plead.

When all procedure was done, the game continued. It was the ultimate moment. The review of cards. A heavy tension hung in the air as the audience leaned forward in anticipation for the results.

Kurogane flipped opened four of his cards to review three fours and an ace. Ashura almost laugh out loud. What is the man thinking? To bet a few millions on those cards? How could he win with a three of a kind or a full house as small as that? The man must be insane. Either that or he just got too much money to spare. Secretly, Ashura thought that was most probably the case. His opponent did give off the aura of a rich man.

A triumph smile spread across his face as he opened up all five cards at once. Three queens and two jacks. The sharp gasp that echoed across the room felt like music to his ears.

Then, a deafening silence engulfed the room. It took him some time to realised what had happened. When he did, he could barely breathe. Ashura gripped the table harshly, in a futile attempt to prevent himself from shaking. He could not believe his own eyes. A diamond four lie on the table top slightly apart from the rest burned into his eyes. What he had thought to be a three of a kind or even a full house turned out to be a four of a kind. He refused to believe it. He had lost.

As the crowd dispersed, the truth sank in as he sunk back into the chair defeated. Subconsciously, he could feel a familiar small tug at his sleeve as he vaguely felt his companion cast a mixture of uneasy, frightened and confused look at him.

"Send her to me when you're ready." Kurogane grunted before turning to leave in the other direction. He had no intention of consoling the wastrel or to go easy on him. He deserved to suffer in the plight he had brought upon himself. After winning all those money from many others, the man must had desired more to take a gamble with him knowing his wealth. The man was too greedy for his own good.

The leisure trip to Hokkaido on the cruise had not only gained him a huge sum of money but also a gorgeous lady as his own. He could not help but wonder how the man could have placed the life of another on the gambling table. Just by a little, he pitied the young girl for having the man as her master, lover or what so their relationship was.

* * *

><p>AN:

Sorry if this disappoints you. This story is rated M for a reason. The smut is due to come :D Please wait patiently for it! :D In the mean time, please review! :)

Am i too fast or too slow for the pace of the story? Is the length too short?

If i made any "gross" errors like SVB or wrong word, expression error, please feel free to correct me. I've officially failed my language paper. Sigh. Life sucks, but it goes on. :S So i guess you have to wait.


	2. Intruder

Dislaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, neither do i own the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Intruder<strong>

Later that night, Kurogane walked into his suite sensing that something was wrong. He could faintly hear the sound of running water in the distance but when he perked up to catch the sound again, it was gone. The room was pin drop quiet.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes as he noticed the changes in the room. His stuff had been moved. He remembered vividly that he had threw a couple of magazine on the floor and left some unwashed clothes on the armchair at the far side of the hall. They were nowhere in sight now. "That's not right." Kurogane frowned. He had requested for the removal of room services from the beginning when he first boarded the ship. He did not like people touching his belongings and absolutely detested strangers roaming about his personal space. The only person allowed here was his caretaker and the old man knew better than to touch his things.

With heightened awareness, Kurogane advanced further into the deluxe suite, spotting a few other spots which differed from that morning. Somebody had entered his room without his permission. His eyes continued darting around as he proceeded to his bedroom, to catch a white figure walking out of the bathroom.

Kurogane's eyes widen in surprise. Not only had a person entered his room, the person was still there! It was an intruder.

The tall man marched forward and grabbed the intruder by the wrist, to see the figure yelped in pain, swirling around in surprise. Upon recognizing the distinctive blonde hair under the white towel, Kurogane released his grip on her hand and let his guard down. So the girl has arrived. Still, she has no rights to touch his things.

Kurogane glowered at her, watching the blonde massage her slightly bruised wrist as she cowered, taking a small step backwards. During the violent interaction, the towel on her hair had slipped down and landed onto her shoulder.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kurogane growled, to receive a small flinch from the girl.

After a moment of intense silence, the blonde finally spoke. "I'mmmm sorry.. Sire.. I thought you wouldn't come back so soon, so I thought I should at least clean up the place... And took a shower afterwards.. I didn't mean to.." Her smooth, slightly trembling and almost too quiet voice trailed off as she shifted her gaze from a spot on the ground to another as her head hung down apologetically in fear, unease, embarrassment or god knows what. The girl had not matched his gaze after the initial contact required to recognize her attacker.

That assuaged some of his resentment as he felt his breathing even out. He was no longer as agitated as before. After all, she couldn't be blamed. It wasn't her fault that she didn't know that moving his stuff was a taboo in this room. Furthermore it was understandable for her to take a shower after all the work she has done. He would at least admit that his suite was not the cleanest place on earth.

Now that he had calmed down significantly, Kurogane began to observe the young lady who had become his possession not long ago.

Her shoulder length hair still damped from shower hung in locks down her neck onto the white bathrobe she wore. With her head drooping down, the long blonde bangs had effectively hid her delicate facial features together with the pair of cerulean blue eyes.

Suddenly having an urge to see those mesmerizing blue eyes, Kurogane reached out and grabbed the blonde by the chin, tilting it upwards, exposing the fair skin to light.

He felt the blonde flinched under his touch, her eyes widen in shock as she tried to pull herself away. For a brief moment, their eyes met and Kurogane felt himself lost in the depths of them. Time seemed to have stood still in that moment.

Only when the blonde averted her eyes to look elsewhere then did Kurogane found himself released from the trance, blinking as he look at the girl's face for the first time.

Just as he thought, her skin was flawless. It was smooth, like those of a newborn baby. In contrast to his own skin, hers looked utterly pale, to the extent of white, as though there was a serious lack of blood flow.

The man watched as a trickle of water rolled down the side of her face. Then his eyes focused on a darker area around her lips. He frowned, unable to fathom why he had not noticed it before. It was a bruise. A pretty bad one in fact. His eyes lingered slightly before they found the small cut on her lower lip.

That was when the truth hit him. The bastard had punched her. Kurogane was pretty sure Ashura had hit her to vent his anger and despair at losing everything. He shook slightly in anger at the thought of the poor girl suffering at the hands of that man.

"A beautiful lady like her should not be treated this way. That bastard has no idea how to appreciate what he has. What has he done to her face now! And the lips.." His thoughts diverted as his eyes landed on the succulent lips.

"Such sexy lips." Kurogane thought. Pink and slightly flushed, it was the only thing that stood out against the pallid skin apart from the blue of her eyes. As his thoughts raced with nothing but praises for the young girl in front of him, the red-eye man had subconsciously shifted his thumb upwards, gently touching the cut before proceeding to trace the contour of the blonde's lips.

The touch of those lips set his heart pumping rapidly as blood gushed up to his brain, fogging both his mind and his vision. A calling, like a wolf sniffing out his prey, drew him towards the blonde as image of the girl getting hit, and the sight of her marred face jostled against his mind. Kurogane was overwhelmed by a sudden urge.

Without knowing what had overtook him, the man gathered her around the waist with one hand, pulling her towards his torso as he leaned in, lowering his head to press against those abused lips with his own, kissing her rather roughly.

* * *

><p>AN:

Sorry folks. This is a short chapter. Not very interesting or as good as the previous one in my option, (i'm starting to think i suck at writing emotions plot..D:) But more will come:D For now, please make do with this.

Oh. I forgot. I need feed-backs for the direction of the story.

So here's a poll:

1. Continue to the Smut and end off.

2. Postpone it and develop the story in the mean time.

Yup. Please vote by leaving your choice in the reviews. It was initially planned as a one shot, but i kinda realise that the story can still continue. So i'll leave it to the majority... If there's one:D


	3. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, neither do i own the characters.

A/Ns:

Thanks for all the nice reviews and suggestions:D So, it's a landslide victory huh:)

Wait no more and here it goes:)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Kiss<strong>

Frozed in time, the two of them stood in the middle of the spacious bedroom. Neither of them was moving. One in shock, one in oblivion.

Kurogane opened his eyes slightly, wondering briefly why he had them closed in the first place. He could feel something wet brushing against his lips. When he tried to focus what was in front, a tint of sapphire blue met his eyes.

The distinct colour had entranced him. His mind clouded once again before he could figure out the origins of that lovely blue as the violent pounding of his heart overwhelmed his senses. Giving in to the pleasurable sensation, Kurogane closed his eyes, enjoying the unknown wetness upon his lips. The room throbbed and echoed with each beat of his agitated heart.

Suddenly wanting more of that touch, Kurogane pressed harder against the unknown softness as he tightened his grip around the slim object in his arms. He could feel heat mingled with desire rushed up his body, threatening to engulf him in the process.

A small gasp from nowhere response to the additional force he had applied. Having found something more interesting, Kurogane took no notice of it. The doors to his ignited desire had opened temporary, beckoning for his entry.

Delighted at the discovery of something beyond those delicious dampness, Kurogane smirking gently as he swiped his tongue across the moist surface before extending his reach into the unknown.

In sync with his attack, Kurogane's hand crept forward and in one light jerk, he pulled the thin fabric hung across the blonde's waist. It did not unravel completely as he desired. However it did loosen up significantly as his hands found new access to the soft tenderness within.

He began exploring, his hands wandered up the blonde's back, while slithering his tongue around when something brushed against it, only to disappearing the next instant. Searching almost frantically, he probed further inwards as the kiss deepened.

It took him some time to realise that something was wriggling quite vigorously against his arms, attempting to break free from his hold. Distracted by the increased movements around his torso, Kurogane hastened his pursuit of the strange pliable object and frowned.

Then the pair of blood red eyes shot open, widening in surprise. The face of the blonde distorted in discomfort was inches away from his own.

The bathrobe had slid off her shoulders, revealing a generous bit of the lovely pale flesh.

Upon realising the situation, Kurogane pulled away instantly, releasing the girl from his hold as she bolted. Pulling her robes back upwards, she stared at him with a mixture of fear, confusion and anxiety, obviously traumatized.

Blood gushed to his face as he felt his face burned in embarrassment. What was he thinking? What had he done? The tall man had no idea what had caused him to do such despicable act. Not only was it ungentlemanly, it was absolutely unlike of him.

Unable to match her intense gaze, Kurogane averted his eyes from the frenzied blonde who had retreated several steps backward.

The white robes which she had clumsily tightened back, still hung loosely around her shoulders. The blonde looked every bit disheveled. Her eyes, still enlarged from the shock stared accusingly at her new master as her chest heaved and undulated to catch her breath.

Suddenly spotting something strange, Kurogane found himself reverting his eyes back on the blonde, staring. For the first time, he noticed the absence of breasts against those robes. The girl was flat chested.

Kurogane could not but help feel disappointed. Though he wasn't particular about it, he still preferred women with big busts in bed. His eyes widened at the thought of that. It wasn't as though he was explicitly thinking about it but his body which had moved on it own proved otherwise.

Now that he was clear headed again, he could feel tightness around his lower abdomen as his partial arousal pressed against his pants, betraying his initial assertion.

"Could it be..?" The dark brows rose slightly before plunging down into a frown upon recalling something. No, it shouldn't be.. But there's still a possibility and he had to confirm it.

In two quick steps, the tall man stood in front of the young blonde, who was trembling against the bed pole, having nowhere to retreat to.

In one swift motion, Kurogane reached out and pulled the ribbon which held the robes together and used the other to give a slight nudge at the partitions.

Kurogane watched as the cloth slid easily off the smooth skin and crumpled in a pile around her feet, exposing her entire body.

The blonde shuddered involuntarily, wrapping her arms around her body as a cold burst of air engulfed her. The intense gaze roaming down her body sent chills up her spine. She slammed her eyes shut, not wanting to know what was going to happen next.

* * *

><p>ANs:

Once again, Thanks for all the nice reviews! Haha they really made my day:D

Made me realised that it is actually the simplest things in life that makes people so happy:D

Kk. back to this chapter. Haha even though more people wanted the 2nd option, i personally wanted the smut to come and haven really though much about the development of the plot. Since there are people voting for both sides, i kinda decided to merge both option- to spice things up a little and develop the story at the same time:)

Hope this doesn't disappoint you.


	4. Turmoil

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, neither do i own the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Turmoil<strong>

Kurogane stared down in horror as the truth hit him, right smack in the face. It was as though somebody had emptied a bucket of ice cold water over his head. Drenched in the chilly reality, his oblivious and ignorance seemed to radiated out in circles, taunting him as a shiver ran down his spine.

"You're a guy?" Kurogane sputtered unable to hide his incredulity. He could not believe his eyes, as they trailed down the slender body once more, registering the smooth curve of the shoulders to the sharp jut of the hips against the slim waist.

Even though the body was lean, possessing a certain amount of curves, there was no mistake about it. Her chest was flat with no signs of excess flesh, in addition, where he expected to see womanhood, was a protruding member, evidently distinguishing the gender of the blonde.

How blinded was he to not have realised it at first glance? Kurogane cursed under his breath. It was not as though the male had deliberately hid it. He had never once said that he was a woman, neither did he wear a dress or done anything telling. Kurogane just assumed, having enticed by his beauty.

"Fuck!" He swore, smashing his fists down onto the bed pole, earning a violent shudder from the blonde who remained rooted to the ground, trembling in fear. Kurogane glowered in obvious distaste, eyes boring down on the shorter male before resting upon the swollen lips, flushed and redden by the kiss the taller male had forced upon him moments ago.

The atmosphere sizzled with electricity as the raven's anger sore sky high. He had just touched the guy. No! He fucking kissed him! Images flashed across his mind as the scene replayed, reminding him of the curious sensation he experienced moments ago. Kurogane stared in disbelief, dumbfounded by his own actions.

Any animosity or hostility Kurogane had towards the blonde dissolved instantly as he watched the blue sapphire eyes welled up, the body shaking slightly as the pale arms drew higher across his torso, in futile attempt to stop himself from trembling.

Kurogane's heart clenched tightly at the sight of his new possession attempting to fight back the tears that threatened to overflow.

He let out a sigh, releasing the remaining frustration and anger. It was not exactly the blonde's fault to be lost as an insignificant object in a gamble, then treated like garbage- kissed against his will then shouted at.

So what if he was a guy? It doesn't matter, does it? It was not as though he had took her in to be a bed warmer. Right. She's a _he _now. He would have to constantly remind himself. Even now, with the blonde standing fully naked in front of him, Kurogane still had trouble adjusting to the blonde true identity. The man had looked too much like a girl for his liking.

Kurogane had to admit. He was attracted to the blonde's appearance, tricked into thinking that the male was beautiful. Whether he had accepted the deal earlier in the day due to his secret inner desire to have 'her' as his own, he did not know. One thing for sure, he was more angry than disappointed. He felt cheated if any.

"Get out of my sight now!" Kurogane spat, before turning around, heading for the bathroom. "And don't ever touch my things again. I swear I'll kill you if you do." He barked, leaving a stunned naked blonde, eyes widened in shock trailing after his shadow.

Kurogane needed a hot bath to calm himself down badly, and to re-think about things.

As he lower himself into the warm water, thoughts dashed across his mind. This was supposed to be a relaxing trip to soothe his tensed up body and mind from stress and work. Now it had become more taxing if any. What is he supposed to do with the blonde?

"Fuck."

Kurogane took a deep breath and submerged his head into the liquid-filled tub, attempting to drown all questions in the process. He had absolutely no idea.

xXx

Feeling refreshed from a hot water bath, Kurogane walked out of the bathroom, tousling the towel on his head. Clouds of steam poured from behind, permeating in his wake. With just a grey sweat pants on and the droplets of vapour condensing on his tan skin rippled with muscles which later rolled down his chest, the red eyed man looked almost godly.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes at the eerie silence which pervaded the area. He had not forgotten about him despite how much he wanted to. He was his responsibility now.

"Tsk. How troublesome." Kurogane muttered, frowning as his eyes scanned the place looking for signs of the blonde. Evidently, he was not in the room.

After a brief search, Kurogane found the male lying fast asleep in a secluded corner of the suite. Seeing the form curled up in a ball on the cold tiles of the laundry room, an uncontrollable pang of sympathy welled up within the tall man's heart. The blonde looked like an abandoned kitten left to fend for itself in the rain.

Hair still damp from before, his bathrobes was now wrapped tightly against his body, as though the mere feel of fabric clung to his skin was enough to protect from the cold, uneasiness and whatever evils that threatened to harm him. Kurogane's frown deepened. A part of his brain reminded him that it was partially his fault.

"Oi. Wake up! Don't bloody fall asleep here. I won't hesitate to leave you to die if you so catch a cold." Kurogane spat, making no attempt to hide his hostility. He may have pitied the boy, but by no means does that mean he would be nice.

Watching the blonde's eyes fluttered open in alarm, before jerking up to a sitting position, Kurogane smirked. So the blonde did have some sense to remain alert in this unknown environment.

"Change out of those. It's not warm enough." Kurogane growled, grabbing a clean shirt and pants from a laundry basket before throwing at the sleepy male in one swift motion. The temperature had slowly crept downwards as they headed north, towards their destination.

xXx

"Sire.. I don't think they fit. They're.. too.. big." A quiet, almost weary voice trailed from behind the opened door.

"What? It's Kurogane. Don't call me that anymore. I have a name.." Kurogane's edgy voice drifted off having look up from the piles of documents to see the young blonde standing uneasily in front of him.

Kurogane gulped, swallowing the hard lump at his throat. If he hadn't knew better, he was definitely sure that the kid was trying to seduce him.

Standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, was the blonde shuffling his feet nervously.

The black sweater Kurogane had loaned him hung across the shoulders, threatening to slip off with the minimum friction that held it in place as the sleeves overwhelmed him, dangling lifelessly more than six inches away from the fingers. To say the truth, it was three sizes too big, looking more like a dress than anything.

The extra grey sweat pants he had was no better on the blonde. In fact it was worse. For something that was fitting for Kurogane, it was super baggy, to the point of airy as the excess length crumpled around his feet. The blonde had to hold it in place to prevent it from dropping down. Judging by the way he clutched it, it looked at least five times too big for his slender waist.

Kurogane swallowed whatever saliva that remained in his desert-dry mouth as his brain frantically tried to work on something intelligent to say.

An awkward silence hung in the air as the blonde waited for the speechless man's reply. In the short span of less than one minute, the neck of the oversized sweater had slipped off to the elbow twice, to be pulled back up again.

Unknown to the boy, Kurogane's heart had almost leapt out as it hammered against his constricting ribs. Kurogane bit down on his lips, feeling something hard probed at his stomach against his will.

* * *

><p>ANs:

So how's this chapter? please leave some comments if you can :)

Oh in case you've never read Tsubasa and always thought this is a straight story, i'm sorry. Fai's never a girl from the beginning. So if you can't take BxB, i'm sad to say but please leave. There's smut on the way..

Yup. so look forward to them;) This chapter and the previous 2 are just buffer for the main plot:)

YOU WANT DEVELOPMENT? YOU GOT IT! (just dun kill me later on. LOL)

See ya one month later! That's the length of my exams. Life sucks doesn't it? Sigh.

(if i'm happy, i might sneak another one up in between;D ops. i did not just say that.^^) ps: reviews will make me happy ^^


	5. Visitor Memory News

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, neither do i own the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5a: Visitor<strong>

"Sir.. Kuro-sama?" The blonde stuttered as he stole a quick glance at the man in front, stopping himself in time, but also failing to remember the exact syllabus.

"What did you just call me? My name is KU-RO-GANE!" The raven snapped, having hurled back to reality by the wrong pronunciation of the surname he was so proud of.

"Kuro..kana?" He attempted again. The outburst by his new master had caused the words to jumble up in his ears. The manly name was reduced to a pathetic feminine state in mere seconds through his mouth.

Kurogane roared, slamming his hands on the coffee table as he stood up, marching towards the male who had infuriated him. The one thing he would never allow, worse than having his belonging touched by people, was insulting his family name. This guy had committed both taboos in the few hours he was here.

A ripple of fear shot up the blonde as he looked up at the furious man in shock, looking all but ready to bolt out of the living room into the safety of the kitchen or even bedroom. He had not expected this violent reaction at all.

Just as he was expecting the raised fist to land harshly on him, loud thuds echoed across the room, snapping both men's eyes to the source of the sound. Somebody was knocking on the door.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes as he perked up, staring into the distance, at the same time, vaguely feeling the trembling blonde breath out a sigh of relief, to inhale sharply. Despite the distraction, the tension in the atmosphere had not lessened one bit.

"Who can it be to visit at this late hour?" The slow beat on the door faded away as silence engulfed the room.

Both men stood still in the same position, unwilling to move, waiting. As expected, the silence was soon disrupted as a string of urgent hammering replaced the once slow knocks.

Kurogane stride forward and pulled the door wide open. A loud gasped followed a scuttling of feet as the blonde rushed forward upon recognizing the tipsy man leaning against the door, hands in the midst of knocking.

"Ashura" The blonde whispered, the blue eyes widened as though seeing the impossible.

At the sound of his name, the drunken man lazily flipped opened his eyes, taking a brief moment to register the familiar face in front of him. A childish grin spread across his face.

"Fai.." He muttered almost incoherently before slumping forward as a distraught Fai stepped forward rising his arms to support the falling man.

Fai.. So that's his name? Kurogane made a mental note to remember before narrowing his eyes as he took a glimpse at the pair. It was obvious that they were close. But something about the relationship put him off. He could not name what.

Suddenly, the blonde let out a yelp as his knees buckled slightly, unable to take the weight of the drunk. Taking a small step backwards to support himself, he stepped onto the excess length of the cloth, slipped and collapsed backwards landing heavily on his back. He released a small cry of pain.

Kurogane did not like the sight of the two of them sprawled on the floor. He hissed in frustration as an uncomfortable sensation spread through his body. It looked utterly wrong in his eyes.

In the motion of supporting his previous owner, Fai had released the grip on his pants. Now, the blonde lie face up, as he straddled Ashura between his legs.

The process of tripping over had effectively removed the last hold of the already loose pants and now, it lay crumpled in a pile around his ankles. If not for the long sweater, the blonde would have lie butt naked with the larger man topping him.

He felt a sharp throb around his head, as blood rushed suddenly to his head, disgusted by the scene.

"Freaking headache.." He muttered closing his eyes for a brief moment, willing for the familiar pain to go away.

A whimper jerked his eyes opened.

What met his eyes sent gallons of blood to his already throbbing brain.

Kurogane felt the world spin before him, as the vision of him yanking an arm upwards dissolved into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5b: Memory<strong>

The gentle sun ray crept through the slightly translucent curtain, caressing the face of the sculptured tan face, stirring the man from his sleep.

Kurogane slowly opened his eyes lazily to the early morning, adjusting to the brightness before him. Other than the side effect of the slight headache which lingered from the night before, he was absolutely refreshed. It was a good night sleep which he had been deprived of for some time.

He smiled, taking in a deep breath, snuggling into the soft woolen pillow against his face. With the warmth of the pillow seeping into his skin, Kurogane felt almost blissful.

Then he frowned. Something was not right. Since when was his pillow made of wool and why the hell would it be warm?

Jerking his head upwards, Kurogane found himself staring at a black mess. His vision focused to see strains of yellow some inches away. The sight of it made him jolt up in surprise.

The blonde was lying inches beside him fast asleep. Kurogane breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the sweater. At least he was clothed.. But a swift flick of blankets revealed the bare skin of both men as the blonde lie on the fluffy bed, bottomless. Kurogane on the other hand, only had his boxers on. His grey sweat pants lie some distance in the middle of the velvet carpet, crumpled in a pile.

He frowned as he searched his mind of any recollections that landed him in this situation. There was none. He only remembered the pervading headache he experienced when he opened the door last night.

Right. The door. Kurogane grimaced at the memory as the pressure in his head rose.

He remembered the pair of hands which slipped under the extra-large shirt, proceeding to roamed up the blonde's chest. He remembered the soft moan that escaped from those very lips he kissed earlier as a loud pounding drove his senses crazy. He remembered somebody shouting into his head..

Kurogane shuddered at those memories. But when he attempted to probe further into the details, especially what happened next, he found an eerie blank. He could not remember how he got in bed or anything that happened afterwards.

Kurogane cursed at the memory lapse. It wasn't the first time it happened. But those times were never as crucial to him as now. He never had the urge to find out what he did over the period of times when he momentarily lost his memory.

Now, he needed. He needed to remember, to know what had happened and whether.. he had done unspeakable things to the blonde. Kurogane could not trust himself to say an absolute no. He cursed again, this time, at his useless brain which had failed to provide him with the information he so desired to know.

These headaches and blanks in his mind had been occurring for some time now. They were like black holes which never reveal themselves no matter how much light was shined in.

Which lead to the main purpose of this tour- to relax and take a break from work. Not that he believed it, but according to the doctor, the persistent stress and lack of sleep he experienced had caused detrimental effects to his body, resulting in these withdrawal syndromes when his brain automatically cease to function. But, strangely, the doctor did not mention anything about the likely-hood of his body moving without his consent.

Kurogane frowned as he watched the slow but steady movement of the chest, refusing to think anymore. There was no point. It was not as though he would miraculously remember what he didn't know.

Looking at the blonde still fast asleep, innocent and unguarded, Kurogane changed his mind. If he had so raped the male, he would blame it on his health condition and think nothing about it. Not that he really mean it. The thought of him raping somebody, not to say a guy was too much for him to bear. Kurogane could not help but shudder.

He loathed people who commit the inhumane deed, and the fact that it was a guy didn't make it better. He did not want to think of himself as one of those weirdoes who like sticking their dicks up other people's asses. It's just plain gross. Even though the guy did look like a girl, the reality of his gender remains true.

And yes. Raped. Judging by the blonde's reaction to his kiss, there was no way it could be consensual. The chances of him forcing himself on the boy was higher. Even if he did fight back, it would be useless. Kurogane was stronger in any case. The blonde would never win if Kurogane was to pin him down in the process. The image of the blonde beneath him sent chills down his spine.

The situation was worsened by the state of his body. His lower half did betray him once and again if his memory had not failed him. That, he knew for certain that it hadn't.

Well, it was not as though the blonde's a virgin. Kurogane concluded as the scene of the smaller man moaning under another flashed across his mind. So, they're in that kind if relationship? He should have known better.

The uncomfortable sensation from the night before invaded him again as Kurogane brushed it off, getting out of bed.

Even though he wasn't bothered by homosexuality, Kurogane always believed that one should always be with the opposite gender, and anything between the same genders should only remain as friendship and nothing more. The idea of them together was just plain odd to him.

"Well, not as though it's my business." He muttered to himself. It was decided. He shall pretend that nothing extraordinary had happened last night.

Kurogane hummed softly as he headed to the kitchen. Despite all the internal turmoil, he was nevertheless still in high spirits. The good night sleep he had must have left a positive lingering effect on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5c: News<strong>

"If you don't want breakfast, you can just leave. Don't stand there and annoy me with your presence." Kurogane growled, eyes still glued to the paperwork he brought along secretly. Even though he wasn't really annoyed, Kurogane did not want to soften his tone on the blonde. Some part of him had warned him of the potential hazards that may occur if he were to soften up though he had no idea what.

Kurogane continued to sip on his black coffee without taking his eyes off the documents a single second to even take a look at the young blonde hesitating behind the door, contemplating whether to enter the kitchen.

That's right. He did not want to look at the male. He had dreaded seeing the trembling form, fearful look or any telltale signs that might confirm his suspicion.

Distracted from his thoughts, his brows plunged at the strange tabulations of the accounts.

Frankly speaking, he was not supposed to be doing any of these as warned by the doctor. But Kurogane could not care less. By taking a cruise instead of plane, it was considered taking a break already, to the point of luxurious. There was so much to do and so little time.

Other than the occasional sound of slurping as Kurogane drank, silence surrounded the room.

"Tsk. If you don't want your food, then get lost!" Kurogane snapped. Five minutes had passed and the blonde still had not come out from behind the door, neither did he leave. Kurogane was getting more impatient and pissed off every second.

Kurogane could feel the blonde behind the door almost jump out his skin at the sudden harsh tone of his voice. As though realizing the severity of the situation, he stepped out of his hiding place and stood at the doorway awkwardly, still dressed in the black sweater.

Kurogane took a glance at the male. Tied against his hip in a knot, the oversized pants now fitted his slim waist. There was no need for him to hold them in place anymore.

"At least he had the sense to put back the pants," Kurogane thought. The younger male was not shivering in fright. Kurogane took that as a good sign. Maybe he had not touched him as he thought he had. Kurogane could feel relief seeping out through every pore of his body at the thought.

"What's your name?" Kurogane growled, peeking from behind the papers as the blonde settled down in front of him to begin his breakfast. He had known it for some time now, but it would seem weird if he started him calling him by his name. Not that he would unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Fai" The blonde replied after half a second, lifting his head up, pulling his eyes away from the delicious spread. The movement caused a lock of his hair to slide down from his shoulder, exposing his neck.  
>Kurogane's eyes wandered carelessly to those pale skin that seemed to be luring him despite his objection.<p>

His eyes widen in surprise as a dark spot which stood out against the pale skin caught his eyes. The very mark which made him reject his initial hypothesis, confirming the latter one.

Kurogane gulped in air as the hickey bore into his eyes. So he touched the blonde after all... But the blonde sure does look calm for a person who just got raped to be able to eat normally in front of his rapist. Kurogane did not know what to think. No. He did not want to think of anything. He refused to believe that he had actually touched the boy only after a night and to add on to that, he had absolutely no recollection of it.

"Good morning, Kuro-sama." An old man of approximately seventy stood in a neat black suit at the doorway, body bent over in half bow, snapped him out of the trance. Having back facing the door, Fai jumped  
>at the sudden sound of the deep voice.<p>

"What is it? How many times have I told you not to call me by that? Kurogane will do." Kurogane snapped to receive a small smile from the old man.

"Kuro-sama will forever be Kuro-sama... Unless young master prefer me to address you by Youo.." The blonde raised an eyebrow in interest. As though he was caught red-handed, the smaller male flinched, bending over to begin eating.

A loud "tsk" interupted the old man and the caretaker's smile broadened. It was the ten thousandth time they had this conversation. And the outcome had never once changed. Kurogane had never won the battle over his title before. The old man always had his way of sticking to his preferred name, knowing well just how the young master  
>hated to be called by his first name.<p>

"What do you want?" Kurogane asked irritatedly, turning his attention back to the papers, frowning slightly as something nudged him at the back of his mind. Something was wrong with the numbers.

"Kuro-sama, the ship is going to deport in another three hours. Please get ready for the Konaya meeting at two. Young master also have a dinner party to attend later in the night. Make sure you arrive back on deck before dawn. The ship will depart at seven sharp." The caretaker reported.

Kurogane frowned and hissed, cursing under his breath. He had not remembered agreeing to go for these stupid events. The schedule for the day must have temporary slipped off his mind. He sighed. To think that he had been looking forward to a relaxing spa, then a hot date with his bed after he finished this huge pile of work. Seems like he wouldn't be able to get them done by today.

"Damn it." Kurogane cussed as he grabbed his stuff and stood up to leave. He hated all the social events, especially parties. They're not only a waste of time, but also freaking annoying. He had to pretend he enjoyed talking to a bunch of people he didn't know.

"Loose those clothes will you? It's annoying." Kurogane grunted as he turned to leave. The sweater had slipped off the blonde's shoulder for the tenth time ever since he sat down. At the request, the blonde frowned slightly, looking almost troubled.

Needless to say, Kurogane was fully aware of the weird look his caretaker had cast upon him the whole time as they darted from the blonde to him then to the blonde. He did not want to know what was going through the old man's mind.

"Oh. Young master, there's still one more thing... The party.." The old man called out as the door which Kurogane had disappeared behind slammed shut.

"Settle it for me. I don't care." A curt reply travelled from behind the door. Fai looked up, staring quizzically at the old man he just met.

* * *

><p>AN:

I've combined 3 chapters for this cos i think the pace's too slow. These are all buffers but nevertheless important. From now on, everything will lead to the main plot so watch out for details. :D yup. Enjoy;)

Oh. Another poll:

1. Write in Fai's POV occasionally but Kuro's POV remains the focus

2. Publish another story of this same storyline, but with Fai's POV.

Yup. cos judging by things, Kuro-tan's never gonna remember what he has done to Fai and Fai will also have his own thoughts when things happens. :) so either way, i still nid to write from Fai's POV.

Review and Choose :D


	6. The Dinner Party I

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, neither do i own the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Dinner Party I<strong>

Fai looked out into the lighted night view of Sendai, letting his mind wander. It was not the first time he had been here. The night scenery was still as breathtaking as ever... if not for the awkward atmosphere. The intense silence that hung in the air was almost suffocating.

Taking a small breath to muster his courage, the blonde stole a glance at the old man beside him. Just as he suspected, the old man was looking, no, watching him. Fai quickly adverted his eyes. He did not like the feeling of being watched. He felt like an animal locked in a cage, subjected to the eyes of many. He hated it and with his unique features, it wasn't easily to avoid people's attention and prevent them from gawking at him.

With much effort, the blonde calmed himself down. Fai closed his eyes and even out his breathing. He needed to focus on the task at hand. He would have to try his best to pull it off, no matter how risky it was. No. He'll have to pull it off no matter what. The remuneration was high, but the cost of a failure would be equally hard to bear. Then, there's still the consequences of getting caught..

"No. I will pull it off without getting caught. Kuro-sama can get angry and blow up afterwards." Fai thought to himself. "Plus I would not be here to suffer anyway." He added. It was decided. He had decided to go along with the plan.

xXx

Kurogane eyed the surrounding wearily. By just setting foot onto the place, it was enough to tire him out. This has once again reminded him of why he hated parties so much.

Eyes followed him in his wake as Kurogane walked with his eyes darting around searching for a certain somebody. With the description by the old man, she was supposed to be jaw-dropping gorgeous, so beautiful that he would recognize her with just one look.

Kurogane hissed in irritation. How was he supposed to find her in this crowd? Until now, there was no one he saw that met the description. It was not as though the women here aren't pretty. Everyone was: with their low cut expensive dress and extravagant hairdo coupled with thick makeup. But none of them fitted the last description. "She's special."

"Curse that old man. Why can't he just bring her to me?" Kurogane growled under his breath. He was beginning to feel stupid being the only male walking around without a female companion.

A series of giggles directed at him caused him to snap out of his thoughts. He jerked his head left and glowered at the cluster of girls. His intense gaze was enough to instill fear as they back off, muttering amongst themselves. Kurogane gritted his teeth. Trust them to irritate him at this point of time.

"Shit." Kurogane cursed as the music sounded. The dance was about to start and he still hadn't found his parther yet. Maybe he should just forget about her and grab somebody else.

Just as he was going to approach one, something at the corner in the far distance caught his eyes. Immediately, his eyes shot up and his jaw dropped. Literally. So that was the jaw-dropping special lady, the gorgeous partner the old man was talking about? The lady who just entered the hall had emanated an aura of unique beauty.

"No. That couldn't be it. She's already with somebody else." Kurogane muttered, as his eyes registered a male, striking in his black suit beside the lady, his brows plunged into a frown.

Then his eyes widen in shock then narrowed as a familiar pounding against his head overwhelmed him. It couldn't be. But the shade of yellow was familiar enough. Kurogane watched as _her_ entire being radiated glamour. _She_ was so striking in the glittering royal blue dress that it caught everyone's attention as the entire hall hushed in silence at the arrival of the host and his female companion.

xXx

Fai swallowed the lump in his throat, eyeing the crowd below nervously. This was not part of the plan. How the hell did it led to this?

Feeling a cold hand wrapped itself around his hips, Fai froze. Gosh. This is so not happening. He had not volunteered for this. His heart skipped a beat as the strong hand subsequently glided up the side of his torso, against the silky material of his dress, obviously feeling him up. He shuddered uncontrollably, but kept his face straight. He must not show his discomfort.

Gently but not without caution, Fai pushed the hand back down and smiled at the man beside him. "Seishiro-sama, I need to go now. No matter how I wish to accompany you, I have my own master to serve."

As though responding to his request, the man lifted his hand to tilt his face up, tightening the grip around his waist. "Oh. Is that so? What a pity." The man said, almost too casually as though all eyes fixated upon them had ceased to exist.

The hall continued to echo in deafening silence.

Fai trembled uneasily. It seemed like the man would not release him so easily. The intense gaze of a few hundred bore down at him was making him uncomfortable. He had not asked for this spotlight. Above all, he could feel the intense glare of a certain pair of red eyes glowering at him. Oh no. This is bad. He needed to get out of this situation. Now.

Fai grinned internally as a plan formulated in his head. Slowly, he raised his arms and wrapped them around the man's waist, pulling him in. Swiftly, he raised his heels, standing on tip toe, and leaned in.

Almost immediately, Fai felt the grip on him lessened in surprise at his action and he took this opportunity to step out of the embrace. Almost frantically, but not without elegance, he made his way down the slightly spiral stairs and rushed towards Kurogane, collapsing against his chest.

The crowd had parted for the blonde as silence engulfed the hall with the people watching the drama develop in front of their eyes.

"Kuro-pii! Seishiro-sama wouldn't let me go unless I give him a kiss. You won't be mad at me for doing it right?" The blonde whined, raising her voice so that everyone could hear. Kurogane watched in awe as the lady pouted with tears sparking in her eyes, clinging onto him. Kurogane raised his brows slightly, not knowing how to react.

The pounding against his head had subsided significantly but not enough to figure out what was happening immediately.

"Nee? Kuro-rin? Please don't be mad at me. I promise I won't do it again. Will you forgive me?" The blonde pouted again, giving him the puppy eyes as _she_ tugged the sleeves of his suit. Everyone's attention was focused on the taller man, waiting for the response he himself did not know.

Then, a sudden burst of laughter threw everyone off, breaking the silence. The heads of two hundred people turned to seek the source, to find the host laughing away.

"Kurogane. You sure have an interesting piece in your hand." Came Seishiro's voice still brimming with laugher as he made his way towards the pair. "I would love to have a piece of her myself. Would you mind?"

He paused, face plastered with a look of pompous mingled with superiority.

"..If I were to borrow her for the night." He continued, as the right side of his lips lifted, giving the raven an inscrutable smile.

As sudden as it began, the silence stopped. The hall had reverted back to its original buzzing state as though nothing extraordinary had happened.

* * *

><p>AN:

Sigh. If you're following my other story, you'll know by now that i'm in a really depressed mood. I dunno what's wrong with me, but I kinda feel like all my stories sucks and they're boring people. Well i'm not sure if its due to my mental state from all the exam papers or due to the lack of response from my stories. I always thought of reviews as an indication of how well liked a story is. It kinda tells me if i'm progressing in the right direction and stuff. There's really no point in writing one if everyone thinks it's crap right?

So i really appreciate those who have reviewed:) thanks a lot for all the nice reviews you people have been leaving me. They really motivated me to continue til now. But i'm afraid i'll be ending this soon (though i seriously have no idea how, since it's supposed be starting to get interesting..) Yup, that's it. :/

Anyway, this chapter and the next chapter are my favorite chapters for this entire story. Hope you guys enjoy. :(


	7. The Dinner Party II

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, neither do i own the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Dinner Party II<strong>

Kurogane found himself glaring at the male with those words. A sense of protectiveness had welled up inside as he pushed the blonde behind, covering him from the man.

"What for?" Kurogane growed. It was obvious that the man had other ulterior motives in mind.

Then a giggle from behind made him snap his head downwards as the blonde stepped forward, obviously amused. Kurogane frowned. He was pretty sure the blonde was trembling in fear just not long ago.

"Sure. Why not? We can continue our conversation from before. Kuro- pun's nice. Kuro-ro won't mind if I spend the night here right?" The blonde looked up, giving him a smile before directing it at the man.

Kurogane could not help but feel baffled. What the hell is the blonde thinking? Is he stupid or what? He just accepted Seishiro's invitation! Did he not know what he meant by that? It was so obvious what the man was asking for. Kurogane narrowed his eyes as he stared at the beautiful lady beside him. The kid really has no idea what was going on or how to take care of himself. He'll just have to do it for him.

Just when he was about to reject the offer in his companion's place, the music sounded for the dance to commence. Seishiro reached out, offering his hand to Fai, requesting for the dance.

Kurogane could only glare between the two of them, before forcing a smile and speak in the most polite manner he could muster. "Please excuse my companion and I. The dance is starting." And he hurled the blonde away into the dance floor.

To say the truth, Kurogane detested dancing. It was something he loathed and yet with his status, it was something he could never run away from. Even though many people had complimented his abilities, he never once enjoyed it.

Now that he was staring at the blonde amidst a whole crowd in the middle of the hall, he suddenly realised the truth of the situation. What the hell is he doing in a public event with the blonde, a guy as his dance partner?

"Do you know the steps?" Kurogane leaned in, muttered, enquiring softly. Urgh. What was he asking. Of course he wouldn't. Even if he did, it would also be the guy's version and not the lady's as what he appeared to be.

With a sigh, Kurogane started making his way out of the circle. Guess he'll have to face the consequences. But, he was one step too late. The music had begun and so did everybody. Couples had begun dancing all around them, revolving in a circle, preventing anyone from leaving.

Just as he was wondering how to get out of the awkward situation, another soft but still audible giggle, travelled to his ears. The next thing he knew, his hand was grabbed and placed upon a bare back and Kurogane found himself swirling around the ballroom in beat with the music, together with the rest of the guests.

It was then, with the touch of the bare skin, absence of the feel of any material, that Kurogane realised that Fai was actually wearing a dress that cut all the way down to the hips, revealing his entire back to all. Despite being a male, the volume on his chest was not negligible, but neither was it huge. It was significant enough against the soft fabric that covered the area to be mistakenly identified as a woman.

Kurogane's brows creased as he spin the blonde, sending him swirling away before pulling him back. He'll have to ask him about that later. As a guy, it seemed morally wrong to be wearing a dress and deemed sexy, but nevertheless, the look suited him well. The dress had definitely heightened his physical appeal. It was perfect for his lithe figure.

"So he do know the steps." Kurogane smirked at the new discovery after he caught himself back in reality as he watched the lady performed the individual bit.

Well, what a piece of luck. At least he wouldn't be the odd ball for today. It was the tradition for every guest to dance in the first song. The consequences of not dancing or having a dance partner is pretty severe in these occassion. Kurogane had experienced it first- handedly after persisting in his views on the issue of dancing. It wasn't at all enjoyable.

Kurogane smirked as the music leapt in tempo to the next part of the dance, which was also the most challenging segment of all. Things are going to get interesting.

Secretly, Kurogane thought it would be quite funny to watch the blonde trip over his feet in attempt to follow in beat, especially having to dance in those incredibly high high-heels he was wearing.

To his surprise, not only did the blonde managed the moves, he was actually skillful. The steps which most of his dance partner had trouble with, Fai pulled it off elegantly, adding a personal touch to the footwork and swirls. Being paired with a partner with skills on par or even better than him, Kurogane found himself enjoying with each passing second. For the first time, he actually found dancing to be pretty fun.

Unknown to the two of them, Kurogane's superior leading and the blonde's graceful moves coupled with the shiny dress which glittered and sparkled with each twist, showcasing her fair back and the shine of the silky blonde hair at each interval, the pair had once again caught the attention of all as the rest paused to watch them in action.

Above all, the intent scrutiny of a certain pair of eyes watching their every move since the beginning was masked as a result. Nobody noticed how they followed and trailed, watching them, waiting, for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Kurogane found himself smiling, panting slightly as the music trailed off to an end.

"When did you..?" But before he could finish his sentence or catch his breath, a small tap on his shoulders made him whipped around, to see another unknown man asking for a dance with Fai.

Kurogane hesitantly nodded his head. It was not his case to say no even though he really wanted to use the time to interrogate the blonde. Fai, on the other hand, gave a small smile, nodding politely before following the stranger back to the middle where a few couples gathered for the next dance.

For the next few songs, Fai was fully occupied as a couple of men, requested a dance with the unknown alluring beauty who happened to be a great dancer.

While the blonde was having the time of his life at the dance floor. Kurogane was being approached by many of his accquantices, asking him how managed to get his hands on such a beauty and whether they were a couple. The closer ones even went on to tease him about the new nicknames the blonde had given him which resulted in a growl and a burst of laughter.

Of course a few bold girls also approached him for a dance, but he flatly rejected all of them, having no interest or so to dance.

It was after the fifth dance when Fai came back all flushed and grinning after rejecting yet another offer.

"Wooooh. That was fun wasn't it, Kuro-tan?" The blonde exclaimed, commenting as he helped himself to a drink. Kurogane twitched at the distateful sound attached to the end of his name as he opened his mouth to protest.

"Oh my gosh! That girl just called Kurogane by that name again. Didn't he used to dislike it alot?" The hushed undertone had became louder than intended as the background music came to a stop. The girl, upon realizing the volume of her voice, froze momentarily before turning around to meet the evil glare of Kurogane.

"Oh! You're mistaken! Kuro-rin likes to be called Kuro-rin! Right? Kuro-wan~" Fai grinned, replying the girl's question. Kurogane could only stare in horror, losing his speech temporarily at the blonde's response.

"See! Kuro-piong likes it!" Fai beamed as he hugged Kurogane's arm with his body.

"No. I don't! What did I tell you? If you.." Before Kurogane could finish his sentence, his blood turned cold as he watched Seishiro approached them. He did not like the way the man swayed with each step. Above all, it was the look Seishiro had that sent a chill down his spine.

"Aww! Seeeeeeeee! Kuro-pii's just shy! Did you know he secretly tells me that he.."

Fai 's voice trailed off as he froze upon feeling a strong arm wrap around his waist, pulling him backwards as a pair of endoplasmic lips pressed against the curve of his neck. Suddenly, the air reeked slightly of alcohol as a heavy breath replaced the kiss.

Kurogane watched the scene unfold, temper raising as the headache engulfed him, together with his conscious. Kurogane could only cursed silently at the darkness which enveloped his vision.

xXx

Now with Kurogane out of the picture, Fai could only fend for himself, against Seishiro who welded the highest authority here. He felt like a lamb sent to the mouth of a wolf's den, waiting to be devoured.

Within minutes of Kurogane's irrational behaviour and subsequent collapse, Fai was carted away to a room on the second floor.

"Seishiro-sama, there is something you need to know..."

A tongue which glided along his neck sent shivers down his back as Fai shuddered, a rapid wave of warmth spread up his body. No. This is wrong. He has to stop it this instant. But words and sound seemed to have evaded his raw throat and spinning mind.

As he struggled to get his voice back, the cold hand had reached beyond his dress, gliding up his inner thighs. Fai gasped as he struggled to probe himself upright to escape from Seishiro's clutches.

"I know." A soft whisper, barely audible resonated inches away from his ear as the wandering hand arrived at his lower abdomen.

Fai jolted back in shock, as the invading hand grabbed his member, giving it a light squeeze. Instinctively, Fai shoved the man away, retreating a short distance to hit against the bedframe. His eyes dilated even more upon the smirk on the man's face.

He knew!

"Isn't this what you came here for? Offering yourself to me for that? We can talk again if you give me what I want. You know what I want, don't you?" The deep voice penetrated the silence.

Fai gulped at those words, closing his eyes before nodding slightly.

It was true that he came here for it.

But definitely not the precedent. He did not come here to offer his body. He was actually planning to escape by revealing the truth about his gender. Hopefully Seishiro would feel disgusted and let him go. Fai never thought that he would be interested regardless of his gender. This was not part of the plan. He was supposed to convince him, not exchange it with his body.

When Fai opened his eyes again, the man was right in front of him. There was no way out. In the split second when he closed them, Seishiro had took the opportunity to advance forward, effectively trapping the poor blonde, preventing him from escaping.

Fai hated every single second of it. The feel of those cold hands roaming around his body, touching places supposedly private to him only utterly disgusted him. He wanted to escape from his very own skin, to get away from the rough caress of the man he barely even know and just go somewhere where he could be free from all these harassment.

"Open your legs." The man ordered between kisses and small pants as the strangely cool lips trailed down the slender body, receiving shudders from the recipient.

Yet he could not do it. He could not just run away like that. Not when..

No. He has to get it done.

Instead of pushing the taller man away, Fai obediently spread his legs and let the hands advance as the man closed the distance between their bodies.

Fai forced his eyes shut, willing his mind to detach from his body. It would be over in a short while. _He_ was right. Everything has a price. This is the price he has to pay in return for what he desired.

The only thing he can hope now, is for _them_ to keep _their_ promise.


	8. The Conclave

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, neither do i own the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Conclave<strong>

"Did you get it?" A deep voice echoed in the strangely quiet room. The atmosphere was tense, almost too eerie for words.

Fai hung his head low, not daring to meet the older man's eyes as he shook his head slightly, swallowing the lump against his throat. "I.. didn't.."

"What do you mean by you didn't? Didn't I tell you to do everything you could in order to get it?" The man's voice raised to a deafening boom, causing the blonde to shake uncontrollably.

With those words, tears began to well up in his eyes. Fai struggled to say the next few words as his chest clenched violently.

"I did." It came out strangled and hoarse.

xXx

"The deed?" Fai asked weakly as he mustered his last ounce of energy in attempted to turn his body sideways to face the man. His voice had long cracked, hoarse from all the screaming and moaning in the past two hours.

"Deed?" The man laughed. "Oh right. The contract.. I guess I could consider." Seishiro replied as he grabbed a clean robe, fastening it around himself.

"Consider?" Fai echoed wearily after him, eyes widened in shock as his body finally obeyed his commands and probed on his side on an elbow. He squinted his eyes shut, wincing at the sudden sharp pain that shot up his back.

"What do you mean by consider? Didn't we agree that you'll sign the contract if.." Fai continued weakly. The smug look on the man's face made him stop short in his sentence. No. It's not possible. Had Seishiro planned not to honor his promise?

"But you promised.." Fai protested weakly. His current voice had lost its tint of command, making it sound more like a whimper.

"No, you're mistaken. I didn't promise to sign it. I said we can talk about it. And we had. My answer is, I'll consider."

"No.. Seishiro-sama.." Fai cried, attempting to reach out to the man. "I really need it. Please. Just sign the papers would you?" Fai begged. Tears had begun to well up in his eyes.

A burst of laughter reverberated in the spacious room as Seishiro laughed. "I can tell. Really makes me wonder what he threatened you with to make you go this far when you obviously hated it." The smirk widened as he approached the almost tear-stricken blonde, grabbing him by the chin.

Fai shuddered at the touch of the cold hands, the very ones which invaded his privacy moments ago. No. He will not cry. Not in front of him, not even if he dies. Determined to follow his decision, Fai stared back in defiance, willing his tears to remain in his eyes. The man had cheated him, conned him into giving up his body for a worthless 'consider'.

Fai watched as the pair of dark eyes hardened, Seishiro's mouth contorted into a grimance in the brief moment of eye contact. "Your face no longer appeal to me.. If not we could have another deal." A frown spread on his brows. "Too bad I have no interest in broken toys."

"Oh Right. I almost forgot. Get out of here before I come back. I don't want to see your face anymore."

"No.. You can't do this to me." Fai pleaded desperately. This can't be happening. No. "Please.. Seishiro.." But the man had already turned around, completely ignored his pleads as he made his way to the door.

The man halted as he reached the door.

"I just did." Came Seishiro's curt reply before the door slammed shut, as the footsteps faded away.

Fai stared at the door, the ghost of the man smirking still lingered in his mind. Tears began to trickle down his ashen cheeks as he sat there, stunned, momentarily forgetting the intense ache travelling up his spine.

Moments later, he burst into tears, crying his eyes out. He wept like there was no tomorrow.

xXx

Fai shuddered, grabbing his arms as his body trembled upon recalling the aftermath of the act. The feel of those hands had burned right into his skin, marking him as used and soiled. He felt disgusted at himself. It was the worse out of all.

"Really? I don't think so." The man stood up and marched towards Fai. He now towered over the blonde as Fai stood rooted to the ground.

"You couldn't have tried your best and not.." The deep voice trailed off as the eyes caught sight of a red mark against the pale skin. Fai trembled as the long fingers pressed against his skin before proceeding to pull the neck of his shirt downwards.

The simple movement had reveal not another, but five more similar marks. His skin was literally speckled with hickeys.

"I see." The man smirked, raising his brows slightly, amused. "So you slept with him."

Fai turned his head sideways and avoided eye contact. It was not something he was proud of. But, at least he tried. It wasn't his fault that the man actually tricked him.

Despite his own persuasion, Fai nevertheless felt it was his fault. He had allowed himself to be used. The tears welling in his eyes have built up and they now threatened to overflow..

"It really surprises me. What length you would go.. to save him.." The sudden change in the tone of his voice sent chills down Fai's spine. The amusement had rapidly evaporated from the deep voice. Fai felt his blood froze at those words.

"No.. Y-you w-won.. b-but you promised.." Fai sputtered, trembling slightly as his pupils dilated.

"Arrgghhhhhh!"

As though on cue, a tortured cry of pain pierced through the silent room from another. It had engendered yet another as Fai let a horrified cry.

"No!"

* * *

><p>AN:

Hmm. I always thought my chapters were quite self-explanatory. Hope this short chapter clears up some stuff. If it doesn't, just leave a msg with your questions and contact- email ect, i'll explain in more detail. (i've opened reviews to everybody- for quite some time now..) Erm. If not you can always try reading from chapter 6 again..

And sorry to say, this is kinda the last chapter i have written since i last stop writing, around beginning of Nov. So guess i won be updating soon..

I did the bed scene in last chapter a long time ago. LOL. if you're interested, look out for it. it'll be up soon, but i'm uploading as a side story. Warning though. It's not for the faint-hearted. :)


	9. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, neither do i own the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Aftermath<strong>

Kurogane sighed as he unbuttoned the shirt of the blonde. Each button had revealed yet another speckle of red, indicating the passion of the act.

No. At least that was what Kurogane had initially thought when he received the nude body of the boy from a servant.

It was the large bruise, at the jut of the hips and the fingermarks around the wrists that changed his mind and confirmed him of the violence as well as the nature. It was not consensual. The blonde was raped.

The taller man sighed again as he took a quick glance down at the blonde lying beside him before opening the bottle of medication, pouring a generous amount onto his palm.

If it had been consensual, he wouldn't even be doing this. He would have laughed and commented that it served him right for allowing it to happen. But sadly, it wasn't the case. For some reason, Kurogane had felt that he had played a role in it. It would not happen if he had not collapse. So it was kind of his fault too. He had not been there to protect the blonde. After all, he had become his responsibility.

Gently but not without force, Kurogane rubbed the oilment onto the bruise. It had been two days since the incident. The hickeys which dotted the pale skin had already begun to fade. But the two hand prints at the hips still looked as nasty as before- swollen, blackened with a huge green spot right at the middle. Kurogane pressed harder as he massaged the area.

Feeling Fai flinched at the pressure, Kurogane slowed his pace down but did not lessen his force. He didn't know if the blonde could still feel pain in his sleep but it always happens when he apply mediation for him. The blonde had been unconscious for the past two days, ever since the incident. He couldn't possibly apply it himself right?

When it was done, Kurogane reached out to grab another bottle before pulling down the blonde's pants. There was still that part. The wound there was pretty bad. Though he did not really want to, he had to treat it. It was inevitable.

Then, all of the sudden, peace evaded the blonde as he began to tussle as beads of perspirations emerged and cluttered on his forehead. The feel of his pants sliding down must have triggered something causing a reaction from the blonde.

Kurogane could feel his heart stop short as he watch the blonde in pain.

Head tossing, neck muscles taut, Fai was twisting fistful of sheets, clutching it as though his life depended on it. HIs panicked breathing and cries of dread had indicated his inability to conquer the relentless pursuit of his nightmare.

Kurogane's brows ceased as he frowned. Fai seemed to be struggling in his nightmare. No matter how hard he tried, he just could not escape the devil in his dream and wake himself up. It had happened a few times now.

Kurogane could not help but wonder what is it that scared the blonde so much. He reached out to sooth him, at the same time, attempted to shake him awake.

"Noo! ASHURA!"

Fai let out a choked cry as he spranged up from the bed, his eyes wide in fright. His face had broken into sharp contours by the hammer of shock.

Shocked by the sudden outburst, Kurogane watched as the pallid face settled down and slumped forward, rapidly losing its initial aggression and power. His eyes droop down, unseeing.

"No. Please. Don't.. hurt.. him.." The voice progressively lose volume, evolving into a whimper before trailing off into silence.

"Please... Seishiro.." The last murmur was barely even audible.

Kurogane looked down as he pushed the blonde away from his chest. He had already went back to sleep.

xXx

"Young master, may I ask, what are you doing?" The old man enquired politely, with a touch of harshness.

"What? Oh. I'm just taking my medicine. I forgot about it." Kurogane replied, broken from his train of thought as his hand hung in the midst of popping the pills into his mouth.

The scene he had witness before had lurked in his mind for a while, refusing to go away. There's something strange about it. Occasionally, Fai would whimper and cry "No" in his sleep. But no matter how Kurogane nudge or shake him, he would never wake up. The blonde would only calm down a while after he start patting him in a rhythmic beat to sooth him.

Today was the first.

It was the first time he woke up and provided a name. No. Two to be exact. Seishiro and Ashura.

It's understandable for Seishiro to be mentioned. It was his fault that Fai had become like this. But Ashura... How did he come into the picture? Did he force Fai to sleep with Seishiro? Was he even there? And who was the one hurting? Did Seishiro torture Ashura? Or was Ashura the one torturing somebody? Urgh. So many questions and no answer. Maybe everything he guessed was wrong. Maybe it's just an old memory coming back to haunt him. Then there's no cause of worry.

"Kuro-sama, how many times have I told you? I'm taking charge of your medication. Please put those back. These are the right ones." The butler walked forward placing two similar orange pills in Kurogane's palm, jolting him back to reality.

"You always forget you have two different types. They must be taken alternatively." He sighed.

Kurogane frowned at the four pills in his hands. They looked exactly the same. Did the doctor really said that? Gosh. How seriously is his condition to forget it?

Well, it doesn't matter huh. He'll remember it now. Plus there's still the old man to help him remember. So it should be alright.

"How is he now?" He asked as he watched Kurogane popped the right one into his mouth to swallow them.

Kurogane almost spilt out the water. "H-he's getting better. There's nothing to worry about." He sputterred, choking as he cast his sight away. There was no way he could look him in the eye.

A pang of guiltiness welled up inside as Kurogane's eyes flitted back to the old man's. He had not told the old man of Fai's ordeal. After all, it would be quite embarrassing for the blonde if the news of him getting raped travelled. The old man need not know of it.

"Are you sure my help is not needed? Flu and fever can be quite troublesome." The old man questioned, rising his brows.

"It's alright. Nothing I can't handle." Kurogane grunted. He had lied to the old man, saying that Fai had come down with the common diseases after having to wear the skimpy dress in the cold night.

That was when the doorbell rang.

Blood gushed to his head upon seeing the person who stood outside. Kurogane could feel dizziness evading his mind as his vision blurred in tandem with his anger. Strangely, he did not black out like before. Kurogane clenched his fist into a ball as he restrained his burning urge to lunged forward to hit the person.

"What do you want?" Kuroane spat, shaking slightly in anger.

He, on the other hand, just stood calmly at the doorway, with a smile on his face.

It was the man whom Kurogane had detested the most by far; the man who had done the inhumane act he loathed the most.

Seishiro.

* * *

><p>AN:

Sry i took so long to update this, but I think from now on wards my updates will become less frequent. :/ The momentum to continue writing this seems to be broken and i currently have no urge to ponder about how to lead to the ending i've crafted. LOL. just when things are getting interesting huh. i know. Sigh.

Anw, if you dunno, i've already uploaded the extract/side story of the bed scene. feel free to read it and leave some comments. it's kinda my first smut, so i'm nt sure if it's ok. in any case, it'll help determine some stuff that's going on.


	10. Deal

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, neither do i own the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Deal<strong>

Silence hung in the air as the atmosphere crackled with electricity.

"Aren't you going to invite your guest in?" Seishiro smirked, seemingly oblivious to Kurogane's anger, breaking the silence.

Kurogane twitched his brows. Invite him in? Is he serious? It was him who landed Fai in that pathetic state. That fucking bastard.. And Fai.. The thought of the blonde lying unconscious just some distance away and the appearance of the culprit had triggered Kurogane, making his blood boil.

"Well, how is he now?" Seishiro smirked, eyeing the tall man in amusement.

Kurogane's eyes glinted at the sound of the name, his anger leaping a notch higher. He even dared to ask?

"I suppose he should still be sleeping now.." Seishiro commented with a smile, talking more to himself than to Kurogane.

That was it. His initial thoughts of refraining himself, his attempt to stay out of trouble dissolved instantly upon those words. Who cares about that brat's status? Who cares if he's somebody not to be trifled with?

All that was in his mind was the desire to kill the bastard. The asshole whom had caused such misery to his possession.

Letting his anger drive his actions, Kurogane threw a punch in Seishiro's face.

Surprise flashed across the raven as his fists missed its target.

It was not possible. How could it happen? He never misses. That man must be skilled..

"You know, there's no need to get so angry. He's not the reason why I came today." Seishiro said calmly, replying the stunned look upon the red-eyed man's face, breaking his train of thoughts. A smug look spread across Seishiro's face as he smirked.

No. That was not it. Seishiro had planned it from the beginning. He had read him! It was a trick!

"Then what do you want from me?" Kurogane barked, hurling torrents of abuse, knowing well not to make the same mistake again.

His eyes then widened at a sudden thought. Could it be? Was Seishiro here for his punishment? The consequence of his act that night... Was it to be executed now?

"There's something I want to discuss with you." The two pair of eyes made contact. Kurogane stared deep into them. Seishiro meant it. There was no lie in them.

With that, Kurogane was utterly baffled. What's so important that made the president of Sakurazuka, son of the favoured political party's leader to come here personally?

Without invitation, Seishiro simply took a step forward and entered the suite, making his way to the living room.

xXx

"Why?" Kurogane narrowed his eyes in suspicion. His eyes lingered at Seishiro before looking down at the documents in his hands.

It was not possible. He had already gave up upon the idea after the party, assuming that the opportunity was lost once he swung his fists and hit the man.

That, was actually the main objective of the dinner party. The old man had specifically emphasized the importance of it... Not that he really believes so. It'll definitely benefit the company, though they can jolly well do without it.

But there was no way.. After everything.. Right?

Or so he thought.

"Don't you want it?" Seishiro enquired quizzically, a puzzled look spread across the sauve face.

"Yes, but.." Kurogane replied, his brows frozen in a frown.

"But, why would you want to.. Why did you choose us?"

"Kuro-sama? I've brought tea for you and your guest." A gentle polite knock interrupted their conversation as a quiet voice travelled from behind the door.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes in the direction. That couldn't be right. Didn't he just sent the old man away? Wait. That didn't sound like.. Could it be..

"I'm coming in." The door to the meeting room opened slightly and the owner of the voice stepped in.

A mob of blonde affirmed his suspicion as Fai walked in.

A look of suprise mixed with horror flashed across the pale face as the pair of blue eyes registered the room's inhabitants.

However, they only lingered for a second as though it was never there.

Many would assume it to be merely a possible trick from the light. Nevertheless, it was not left unseen by the sharp red eyes. Kurogane was 100% sure that Fai had given that look.

Urgh. That idiot. Why must he appear now? This was the worse time for the two to meet. After all, he had only just woken up. How will he react upon seeing him?

To Kurogane's surprise, Fai regained his composure almost instantly, putting on a straight face. It was as though he had never met the man before, not to say it was the person who raped him.

The blonde gave a deep bow before proceeding to place the tray on the coffee table.

"Your tea, Sire." Fai bend down as he handed Seishiro the drink. There was no hint of fear in his actions. His hand was unexpectedly steady as he passed the cup to the guest.

As though testing him, Seishiro's hands wandered up, briefly touching the male's while receiving it.

Fai did not even flinch at the contact. It was hardly noticeable, but his face did hardened by abit. Kurogane was pretty certain Seishiro had spotted it as well.

Amusement flashed across Seishiro's face as he grabbed the slender hand more firmly. It was definitely done on purpose. There was no way Fai can escape now.

Time seemed to have stood still. The pair stayed in the position for the next few seconds, an eerie silence matching that of vacuum hung in the meeting room. It almost sent goose bumps running across Kurogane's arms.

Just when Kurogane was about to speak and break the awkward moment, Fai giggled.

"Seishiro-sama, my hand hurt. I'm not part of the tea cup. You should be holding this, not me." Fai chuckled as he reached out with his other hand, pushing the cup into Seishiro's hand while retrieving the one that was trapped.

"Kuro-sama, this is yours." Fai spoke quietly as he handed another cup to Kurogane before standing up.

"Sorry for the disruption. I'll take my leave now. Enjoy your tea." Fai bowed before turning to exit, leaving two pairs of eyes lingering at the ghost of his shadow.

How can he remain so calm after everything? Why didn't he freak out and run away? How can he even stand being in the same room as him? To be touched by the very person who ... him and remain so stoic.. Is it even possible?

Unless he had misunderstood? Was the culprit not him?

No. If it's him.. it may be possible. Kurogane had not forgotten. It simply slipped off his mind for the moment.

Yes. For the blonde to remain so calm.. Gosh. It's like deva vu. This scene had happened before. _On that day.. That morning after he won the bet..._

"As I thought, he's interesting. Who would have known that he'll give that kind of reaction when we meet again, after everything? He may still be of some value after all." Seishiro leered.

Amusement had rung in his tone, confirming his hypothesis. He had confessed and admitted his crime. He was the culprit after all.

"You.." A burst of anger shot through his mind upon the confirmation.

"I'll leave those in your care then. I'll be looking forward to your services. My expectation's not easily reached though." Seishiro eyed the documents as he stretched his arm out, standing up to leave.

Right. The contract. He had momentarily forgotten about it, having overwhelmed by the little scene.

Kurogane hastenly pulled himself up, staring at the out-stretched hand.

No. It's not time to act on emotions. This is business. He had to think logically and not get his judgement clouded unnecessarily.

Swiftly, Kurogane reached out and grabbed it, giving a firm hand shake. The deal's been settled.

"We'll definitely provide the best. Thank you for choosing us." Kurogane opened his mouth, forcing out the standard lines.

"No need to thank me. I merely reconsidered." Seishiro chuckled, turning to leave.

Reconsider? Did he ask him to consider in the first place?

"You know, you should thank _him_ instead." He added as he paused at the doorway, signaling out of the room.

Kurogane's widened his eyes in surprise. Him? What him?

"Careful though. I might not just borrow him the next time. You better keep a look out. If not, he'll be mine in a blink of eye." Seishiro smiled before exiting, disappearing behind the walls.

"Who..?" Kurogane muttered in bewilderment, eyes still staring wildly at the spot Seishiro had stood just moments ago.

Realization dawned upon the tall man seconds later as the red eyes dilated.

Kurogane turned around and threw himself in the direction of the bedroom.

He needed to confirm his theory and get answers.

xXx

"What did you do?" Kurogane thundered as he towered above the lithe figure sitting on the bed.

Fai's brows creased as though he had no idea what was going on.

"The Sakurazuka contract! Don't tell me you know nothing about it!" Kurogane boomed, hurling torrents of abuse at the blonde.

Recognition flashed across Fai's face for a brief moment. There was a tint of surprise in it.

Silence.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION! WHAT'S THIS ABOUT?" Kurogane roared, waving the pieces of paper in his hand.

Fai did not even react at the sudden increase in volume. All this while, he sat there, on the bed, unwilling to utter a single sound.

A sudden thought invaded his mind, sending a chill down his spine as Seishiro's words echoed in his ears.

_"I merely reconsidered."_

No. Don't tell me..

"Did you.. get into this state.. for this?" Kurogane demanded hesitantly. Please. Tell me it's not true.

Fai casted his eyes downwards.

Silence.

"Why would you.." The initial harsh voice trailed off into silence.

No. It shouldn't be.

"Did Ashura send you to get it?"

Silence.

No. It doesn't make sense. Why would Ashura want Fai to get the contract for him- the person whom he lost his heirloom to? It shouldn't be.. ?

Just who..? Who would want the contract so badly? Wait. Could it be.. No. It shouldn't be. Even though.. No. It couldn't be him.. There's no way he'll..

Then, who?

"TELL ME NOW! WHO SENT YOU?" Kurogane exploded, unable to suppress his anger.

Then, he laughed.

Fai simply burst out laughing. It was a shrill snickering laugh. One that cut through and chilled his bones.

"Nobody did." Fai replied, his face hardened after the guffaw, the blue eyes burned into the diminishing gaze of fury as the eyes matched.

"I did it out of my own will."

Bewilderment gripped Kurogane as his rage instantly vanished.

"What..?" Kurogane sputtered in incredulity. He had not expected that.

"What makes you think that i was sent by somebody? He wanted me and I simply gave myself to him. It was merely a one night stand." Fai continued, smiling away.

It was consensual?

"But.. Why..?"

Then why did Seishiro say that?_ "You should thank him instead."_

"The contract was something he mentioned in our conversation. I just went with the flow. There's no harm in getting it, isn't it? Don't you want it?" Fai answered as though reading the question in his mind.

"You.." The pair of red eyes widened in surprise.

Fai laughed again.

"Yes. I slept with him because I wanted to. Why did you think I kissed him in the first place? I accepted his advances, didn't I? I wanted to stay over, remember?"

How could that be the truth? He's right. That did happen. No. No. Something's wrong. It can't be right. There must be a mistake somewhere.. But why does it sound so logical?

Confusion flashed across the tall man's face as thoughts jostled in his mind. Kurogane closed his eyes, frowning slightly. All these are too overwhelming. It seems like he cannot handle them all.

"How well do you know me? What do you think I do for a living? I'll accept anyone that wants to get between my legs." He continued, spreading his legs open as he leaned back into the bed.

Silence.

Sound of heavy panting echoed in the room as Kurogane sucked in air, desperately trying to even out his breathing. He could feel his blood pressure rising progressively in tandem with his body temperature with each passing second.

"Even you."

With those two words, Kurogane's eyes shot open as he instinctively lunged forward, punching the blonde in the face.

Did the blonde just confirm the unthinkable? So he did.. that night..

The act landed Kurogane panting on top of the blonde as his fury hit rooftop once again.

Kurogane could feel his vision blurred but he still did not lose conscious. It would be nice if it happened now. For some reason, he just felt like evading everything. It's too much to bear in such a short time. He could literally feel his body burning up.

Silence engulfed the room once again as the tension in the air intensified with each second.

Kurogne opened his eyes once still has to deal with this situation no matter how reluctant he was. What he didn't expect was that the sight in front of his eyes took his breath away as his body temperature flew a notch higher.

Watching the blonde lying below him, arms slumped right beside the mob of yellow strains had set his heart on fire as impetuosity evolved into lust.

Fai casted his sight away and simply grimaced.

"And I thought you were different."

That broke the silence together with the tension in the air.

"I.." Kurogane stammered, eyes wide in horror at the bruise forming at the edge of those pale lips.

A throbbing sense flooded his mind.

No.. I.. I just hit him... like what Ashura had done. I-I'm no different..

"I-I.."

But before he could find something, any excuse to defend himself, a soft object brushed across his lips, stopping him in mid-sentence.

Kurogane's eyes dilated significantly before giving in to the delicate tickling feeling upon his lips.

In that split second, Fai had wrapped his arms around his head, pulling him down as he leaned up. Their lips met in form of a gentle kiss.

However, the contact was nothing but brief.

When the curious sensation left him, Kurogane opened his eyes in confusion, searching.

No. That's not enough. More..

"You want me, don't you?" Fai probed on his elbow, propelling himself further upwards, pressing his body against Kurogane's and whispered in his ears.

"It's ok to give in to your desire. I don't mind.." The melodious voice trail off into silence, with his words reverberating and echoing around his ears.

_"It's ok.. I don't mind.."_

The red eyes widened in surprise before lust clouded them once again.

All reasoning eluded him as he watched the male lie back down onto the bed, smiling gently up at him.

It was a look of acceptance, a look of understanding, a look of trust and reassurance that was reflected upon the pallid face. That was the exact thing Kurogane always wanted but never did he once received.

Any lingering thoughts against his suggestion dissolved that instant.

There was only one thing in his mind right now.

"I want him."

* * *

><p>AN:

LOL. this was finished faster than i expected. :) now that i thought of it, i think the reason to my writer's block was cos i have trouble visioning how the characters will react to the situation. kuro confronting Fai's inevitable, but how will Fai react? initally i wanted him to admit but there's also the probability of him denying. so i went to ask my sis who read it, and she said Fai will most probably smile ihis fake smile. then i'm like O.o WTS? haha but Now that i've finally read Tsubasa.. the answer's obvious. :D hence the issue's more of less solved. Say YAY ;)

oh another thing to note, i never change my chapters after i've posted them. so what's there's will always be there, no addition, no subtraction-nothing will be changed. i guess re-reading the chapters will be very common from now onwards:) stuff will be revealed that makes you think: huh, did that happen? haha. so watch out. :) an advice would be to read every sentence properly to avoid confusion. :D

Summary:

Seishiro turned out at the doorstep of Kurogane. It turns out that his motive for coming's not for Fai but to give the contract to Kurogane. Before he left he hinted to Kurogane that its cos of Fai that the contract ended up with him. Upon those words, Kuro went to confront Fai to get some answers he never expected. The mood changes when Kuro hit Fai and fury evolved into lust.

From previous chapters it's obvious that Fai's lying, saying a ton of *** to make Kuro confuse and aggitate him- the art of twisting facts. But why?

So the questions that are unanswered so far are.  
>1. Who is the evil man?<br>2. Who is the man getting tortured that Fai wants to protect so much that he was willing to offer his body?  
>3. Now that the contract landed with Kuro, how will the man react since he wanted it so much to make Fai get it?<br>4. Why did Fai lie and say all those stuff?


	11. Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, neither do i own the characters.

* * *

><p>Note: *Yes from now onwards is depicted as the japanese way of saying="Hai~"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Choice<strong>

Kurogane stirred from his sleep.

Something had woke him up.

A voice.

A name.

Somebody he knew. Who was it?

Kurogane groaned as he exhaled while flipping to his right, propelling him up.

The sun had barely risen from the horizon. The bedroom was still engulfed in mild darkness. Not completely black, just a tint of grey. Enough light was present to make out the outlines of the structure in the room.

His movements had set off an initial driving force, causing the king- size bed to oscillate gently. Kurogane casted his sight downward, automatically froze in action as the body beside him stirred slightly before settling down, snuggling into the pillow back-facing him.

Kurogane frowned, raising a hand to wipe the cobwebs of sleep from his eyes, ruffling his hair slightly at the same time.

Right. Something woke him up. What is it? Erm. It was.. Err.. A name.

Kurogane struggled internally as he dug through his memory in search of the specific name. He definitely knew it. It belonged to somebody familiar. Somebody.. Who?

But the more he tried to recall, the more the name eluded him.

Finally, he gave a sigh as he gave up upon the feat. It seems like he would not be able to remember it.

A slight movement beside him made Kurogane looked down again, returning his attention. He stared blankly at the pale back undulate. Inhaling, exhaling.

Then understanding washed over him as he recalled. Last night..

Gosh.

That was real.

It had happened.

No. That's not it. It was the fact..

The fact that he remembered that shocked him.

The lust upon the pallid face, the pained expression, the look of pleasure.. The feel of those delicate skin, the heat.. Every touch, every kiss.. It all lingered upon his body, vividly imprinted in his mind..

Well, calm down. So what if I remember? It'll just be the same as the first night..

Shocked suddenly evolved into horror as a sickening flooded Kurogane's insides, drowning him in the chilly truth of reality, intensified upon a new memory that just came back to him.

_"I want him."_ The thought revolving, circling and echoing in his mind the previous night sent shivers down his spine.

Yesterday.. I.. Willingly? It was.. Desire?

But before he could confirm the validity of that sudden memory, the body beside him stirred before turning over. The pair of eyes fluttered open to reveal a charismatic blue.

Upon recognising the figure before him, Fai flipped over on his other side and shifted forward, moving his body closer to the sitting male.

"Good morning. Kuro-tan." Fai breathed, lifting his head up slightly before burying it inwards, snuggling into the warmth, wrapping a slender arm around the raven's waist.

Kurogane froze before he could protest about the mutilation of his name.

He instinctively pushed the cool limb of the blonde away. Before Kurogane could think of how to react to this situation, his body had moved according to his reflex. He was not used to such intimate contact.

Momentarily puzzled, Fai lifted his head up to look at his master. Kurogane had turned his head in the opposite direction, casting his sights away.

Understanding flashed across the blonde's face.

As though suddenly awakened from his daze, Kurogane looked back down to catch an unmistakable flicker of hurt and sadness upon the delicate face. However, it did not linger for a second. Almost instantly, an emotionless expression replaced it. The red-eyes narrowed, puzzled by the strange phenomenon which greeted him.

"I'm sorry for being excessive. I shall take my leave now." He said politely, lifting the fluffy white blankets before proceeding to get off the bed.

_"It was merely a one night stand."_ Fai's words from the previous night came hurling back at him.

No. I didn't mean that. I haven't.. I just... Panic surged within Kurogane as adrenaline coursed in his blood.

Without much thought, Kurogane reached out and grabbed the blonde.

Fai froze in the spot upon the strong grip against his wrist.

As though suddenly realising what he had done, Kurogane also froze in action, eyes staring wildly at the naked back of the blonde as thoughts and emotions gushed through him, threatening to overwhelm him in their course.

Why did he stop him from leaving? Isn't it the best situation for him if the blonde think of it as that? Then why? Why..?

Subconsciously, Kurogane tightened his grip.

A throbbing pain shot up his arm as Fai winced at the new pressure. It hurts. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he turned his head around.

Then, red eyes met blue ones.

It was like fire meeting ice. The icy cold seemed to cool all fiery and all turmoil within the raven as it melted.

Staring at the sapphire tint, Kurogane suddenly understood.

He was attracted to him and gender wasn't the issue now.. Kurogane had never fully realise or understood the attraction he had for the blonde despite the numerous reaction he had. Until now. Thinking back, it certainly took him long enough.

Now, it just suddenly hit him.

Maybe, it was the conversation he had the night before. Did he pitied the blonde? Or was it because he reminded him of a certain somebody?

Maybe, it was simply the act itself. Was it physical compatibility?

Maybe, it was actually the look the blonde had given him last night which changed him. Was it the affection and acceptance he yearn so much that made him hanker for the male?

The memory of the isolation, the loneness, the guilt he had for the past ten years after his mother died coupled with the change in his father right afterwards... His nonchalant attitude, the disappointment and hostility he received.. had inevitably burnt a hole in his heart...

Was that why..?

Or maybe.. It was simply everything added together. The attraction, the conversation, the look and the sex. Everything? He didn't know.

But one thing for sure, he didn't care anymore.

"Don't go." It sounded almost like a bare whisper that would soon be lost in the vastness of the room.

Fai widened his eyes in surprise at the almost inaudible words which reached his ears. Surprise struck Fai at the sudden twist in event as he landed in the arms of the raven. W-what just happened? Didn't Kuro- sama.. ?

Before he could finish his thoughts, a sharp jerk sent the blonde swirling around before flying back in the opposite direction.

"Stay here.." Kurogane grunted softly as he pulled the blonde closer to him.

At those words, the slender arms raised upwards, briefly touching the tan ripples of back muscles, returning the hug.

"Yes*"

A short, peaceful, contented silence engulfed the pair as they remained in the position, enjoying the companionship.

xXx

"Don't ever leave." The words which wriggled out of his mouth surprised even Kurogane himself. But there was no doubt. He meant every word. Kurogane gathered the blonde closer in the embrace, as the knot in his stomach tightened, waiting for the answer that has yet to come.

Tranquility spread through him even at the face of nervousness.

That's right. Don't ever leave my side..

The red eyes close shut to enjoy peace the silence had preserved.

However, unknown to the raven, Fai's eyes had shot opened at those words as his body turned rigid.

Fai closed his eyes, attempting relaxing his tensed up body as he pressed his partially closed hands against the firm surface of Kurogane's back, digging his fingers into the flesh.

Feeling the warm hands returned his motion, clinging ever so tightly against his back, a trickle of tear rolled down the pallid face, unseen by any.

"Okay." A soft whisper filled with gentleness reached the ears of the red-eyed man.

It was a cry from within.

An internal struggle.

A battle of his heart, his desire and his obligations, his promise.

The tear was soon lost behind a flick of a finger as the face hardened into determination.

"I'm sorry."

Fai could only whisper softly in his heart, an apology inaudible by any.

The choice's been made.

* * *

><p>*Note: take note that "Yes" from onwards will be depicted as the Japanese way of saying it: "Hai~" (i didn't type Hai cos it looks weird. xD)<p>

* * *

><p>AN:

Ok.i'm finally done. So they did it. i kinda jump at the opportunity cos there most probably won be another. And sorry for the abruptness of the change in scene. there was something between there (also the reason why i took so long) but i cut it out (it was originally 3000+ words O.o) so as to buffer the shock for the next chapter. haha yup. the next chapter is one crucial chapter.


	12. Mastermind

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, neither do i own the characters.

* * *

><p>Note: *Yes from now onwards is depicted as the japanese way of saying="Hai~"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Mastermind (A)<strong>

Fai sighed, burying his face in his hands. With thoughts and emotions jostling in his mind, the weight of his final decision seemed to become increasingly heavier with each passing second. The options..

The blue eyes fluttered in uncertainty.

Was his decision really the right one? Which one is he supposed to pick? Why? Why must he make this decision? Why must he choose between them? Why did this have to happen? It's not fair..

Questions after questions flood into his head as he sat there brooding. There were so many questions, yet none with an obvious answer.

Then something cold took his attention, making him glanced downwards.

Subconsciously, his hand had reached out to grab the metal piece against his chest. Without realising it, Fai had started stroking its edge, caressing it. It actually felt cool upon his slender fingers.

A fluttering sensation spread within his core as his anxiety subsided.

Looking down upon the piece, a gentle smile spread across the pale face. Fai picked it up and clutched it within his hands. The grip tightened just so slightly. Pressing it against his forehead, he leaned forward, exhaling deeply. It was as though time had stood still. The blonde remained in the position for the next few minutes, in deep thoughts.

Suddenly, the silence was broken as a soft clinking sound cleaved the silence. The grip upon the metal piece had loosened and as a result, the chain slithered to its original length. The metal piece now dangled freely in midair.

It was as though the male had suddenly recalled something.

Something important.

The hand then slowly reached up, resting itself upon the chest. Three fingers positioned themselves above the sternum, slightly below the two collar bones.

A pained expression flickered across the pallid face as all five fingers curled up into a ball, clutching the area.

Taking a deep breath, Fai reopened his eyes. The blue eyes fixate upon the far distance as a look of determination dwelled in its depths. All uneasiness was wiped off the delicate face as it hardened once again.

Swiftly, Fai stood up and walked purposefully towards the door. His hand hovered above the metal piece before reaching out to the door knob.

It was no time for a change of hearts. He had already made the decision earlier. And the memory of the earlier meeting.. It had lurked in his mind so vividly... He could not just..

xXx

"So, the contract's with Kurogane now?" The deep voice which boomed and echoed in the room never once fail to send a chill down his spine.

Silence hung in midair as Fai casted his sight downwards, standing uneasily before the man. "Yes... I'm sorry I've failed to deliver it to you." He gulped, answering the question.

"You thought I wanted it for myself?" The mob of blonde shot up, giving the man before him a puzzled look.

A deafening boom of guffaw reverberated as the man laughed in amusement. The blonde flinched at the sudden unexpected reaction before drooping his head downwards again.

"No. It's alright. Everything's happening according to plan. You did well."

The sapphire eyes widened in surprise as the male lifted his head up, taking a quick glance at the older man before looking back down.

The after effects of the laughter lingered upon the man's face, tinkling with amusement.

Despite that, Fai had seen it in his face. There was no doubt. "You did well." He had meant it. He's pleased. Thoughts gushed through his mind. But.. Why..? It doesn't matter as the blonde soon cast it aside as a certain emotion dwelling within him overwhelmed them all. Right.. That..

"Then.. your promise?" Fai asked, daring himself to push a little pass the line, testing the waters. Worry had plagued him for some time now. Glancing up to assess the situation, the sapphire tint met with an awful sight. The lips had pulled hairline thin as the face became as hard as stone.

Oh crap.

Fai held his breath waiting for the worst to come.

But it never did.

Instead of an expected bone-chilling scream, silence replied his initial question. He looked up to see the devil at ease, smiling. A chill ran down his spine. Goosebumps emerged along his arm as a foreboding sensation flooded his insides. It was an indication of a bad omen.

"Your second task. Have you achieved it?"

Silence.

"Maybe?"

The grey brows plunged down in suspicion as the right hand shifted up to his face. Expectation flashed across his face as the man waited for elaboration. The look upon the older man's face was so telling and intense that Fai fidgeted and wavered by a little.

"Maybe?" The man echoed after him, offering him an obvious cue, demanding for answers.

Reluctantly, Fai reached into his clothes to pull out something.

Raising one eye brow, the dark eyes trailed down before narrowing, squinting slightly to make out the appearance of a new object. When the sharp contours of the object registered in the black eyes, it set off another burst of laughter as the man cackled once again.

"Did he give it to you?"

"Or did you steal it?" The laugh was cut off as sudden as it came as all sense of amusement left the face.

Silence greeted the two men as Fai shuffled his feet uneasily.

"He gave it to me." Despite all the internal turmoil, his voice had remained as calm and composed as a log.

"How?" The thick brows flew up in surprise before plunging down in suspicion.

The man muttered before realisation dawned upon the man as a new series of hickeys met his eyes. In the act of taking out the necklace, speckles of hidden red spots were exposed.

Hickeys? They look fresh.. Like they were planted earlier in the day..

"That's impossible... He.. He doesn't swing that way..." The thick brows then frowned, befuddled at the scene displayed in front of his eyes.

Yes. That's true. He doesn't swing that way. Even on the first night of their meeting, after being dragged onto the bed, he didn't.. A feeling of relief and troubled of slipped through the blonde at those thoughts. It was a conflicting kind of emotions he was experiencing.

"The tea."

Huh? What tea? Then amusement flashed across the man's face as the answer dawned upon him.

So, a simple phrase was all it needed to answer all bewildering questions. The smile widen before a frown replaced it as a sudden thought came to the man's mind.

"When?"

"When _HE_ came." Came the reply.

"Him?" The eyes dilated as the man answered his own question.

A confirming silence met the enquiry as Fai gave a small nod. Laughter echoed in the room once again as the man crackled.

The brows furrowed at another question nudging in his mind. "But that doesn't explain why he gave you the necklace.."

Yes. That's right.. The significance of it.. There was no way.. Not even when the blonde did.. Unless..?

"He fell for you?" Humor echoed in his voice at the only possible answer.

Silence greeted him yet again as Fai casted his sights away.

At the troubled look upon the blonde's face, another burst of gleeful laughter sliced through the air.

"So I was right.." The smile widened into a grin.

"You have not failed my expectations. Well done. Seems like things have moved on in the direction I desire.. Now for the next step.."

Next step? What exactly does he plan to do? What does he want to achieve in the end? No. That's not the main concern now. The more pressing issue...

"Your promise? You said to release him if I were to.." Fai interrupted wearily. Worry puckered his brows. Not an ounce of anxiety in his voice was masked. It oozed out from every pore in his body.

Silence.

Fai could feel his heart rate increase with each passing second. Please. Don't break your promise. You must honor it. A cold sweat broke out as trickles rolled down his temples.

Cold eyes stared back into his blue ones, studying.

No. Please.. You must..

"Sent him in." The man ordered, after a short pause, his eyes still fixated upon the blonde.

Letting out the breath he did not even know he was holding, Fai exhaled. He could feel relief seeping through every pore.

Something was thrown in as the door swung open to be slammed shut shortly. A bloodied body bandaged up in thick ropes landed heavily on the cool floor of the room. It remained lifeless despite the violence of the throw.

No! Panic gushed through the blonde at the sight of the man on the floor.

The usual silky long black hair which flow down his back now lie tangled and unkempt. The suave face was now grubby and the white blonde was partially stained in blood.

A man of late twenties had landed on the floor. A broken figure of a person.

Ashura.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Mastermind (B)<strong>

"Ashura!" Fai cried, hurling himself the in the direction of his original master, kneeling down in front of him.

Watching the battered face, swollen with numerous bruises, a pang of guilt mingled with sadness swept passed the blonde. His heart clenched violently as he felt his heart break at the sight.

"Ashura-sama.." He whispered, raising his hand to caress the once suave face. The pair of blue eyes fluttered slightly before drooping back down.

Gosh. How much did he suffer to get this state? No! This shouldn't have happened. No.. Not.. not.. not after he had put in so much effort to prevent it.. No. It shouldn't turn out this way..

Fai could not help but feel despair. He had not forgotten the misery he had experienced until the day Ashura liberated him from it. It was him, who had unshackled him from the cruel reality. The life he had come to hate... The life he had almost give up upon... But no. Life had decided to give him another chance. A chance to start a new... Just when he had decided to end it all, an angel came to his rescue.

Never in his life would he ever forget. The firm hand which reached out to him.. The kind smile upon the face.. The warmth of the embrace.. He.. was like an angel.. An angel who gave him a name, an identity he could call his own, skills, knowledge and education. He had given him an entirely new life which he had never even hoped to desire of.

Even though he may be treated badly at times... Beaten up, threatened and even placed and lost as part of a bet, it still doesn't change the fact that Ashura had saved his life.

It was Ashura he owed his life to.

Yes. That's right. He had owed his life to Ashura. That's why, he had decided. He had decided that from then onwards, his life will belong to Ashura. He had sworn to protect him from harm, to take any sufferings in his place... to only live and die for him.

But now..

The pallid face hardened at those thoughts as the muscles upon the jaw twitched slightly.

Now, that promise was nullified. His duty towards Ashura.. The pledge he had vowed to always keep.. was broken.

And it was all because of him. That man...

THAT MAN..!

"You..!" Fai shouted, jerking his head backwards to hurl hateful glares at the man. A volcano of fury had erupted as blood gushed to his head.

"Don't get it wrong. This was your punishment for failing. I did warn you."

Fury evolved to surprise and the creased yellow brows shot up as comprehension and understanding dawned upon the ashen face. Yes... He.. He did said it before.. It was part of the deal.. But.. But that didn't mean he could do this! He had no rights!

"I've done what you wanted me to. Now, UNTIE HIM!" Fai demanded, riding on his new found anger.

A chuckle resonated in the eerily silent room, burning away the intensity of Fai's anger as he shuddered uneasily.

"Your task is not finished. Once it's been done, he'll naturally be released." There was a tint of sharpness in the voice. The look in the eyes was genuine. He meant it. Relief spread across the blonde's face before confusion flickered across it.

It's not finished? How can it not be finished?

Then it dawned upon him.

"_That_..?"

"Yes. _THAT_.. So, I can't release him."

"But I did.." Fai's brows creased at those words as he protested before his words got cut off.

"For now, you may visit him. But only with my permission. You have to make sure you do your job properly."

Understanding spread across the pale face as acceptance soon took over. The man had meant what he says. The fact that he has allowed this meeting showed that he was somebody who would honor his promise. He would just have to believe in his words and have faith.

"Remember what you have to fulfill. And remember the consequences." The man warned.

Determination spread across the pale face as Fai casted his sights back to his master. Gently he reached out to brush aside a lock of black hair which was had clung onto his skin from his face.

"Always think of the remunerations and the outcome. There is always a price to pay. It's just a matter of what."

Fai leaned in and planted a kiss on Ashura's forehead. The closed eyes fluttered just so gently.

"You have to do everything in your power in order to achieve it."

He casted a lingering look at his beloved master before standing up_._

"Do you understand?"

Looking back down at the marred face on the floor, a sense of sadness mingled with responsibility hit him.

"Yes. I understand." Fai replied solemnly, eyes staring straight back before averting them downwards as he positioned his left hand against his abdomen and took a big bow.

For his sake..

"Your wish is my command, Fei Wong-sama."

* * *

><p>*Note: Take note that all the "Yes" in this chapter will be depicted as the Japanese way of saying it: "Hai~"<p> 


End file.
